


Sick Dreams Come True

by DeanBean



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bro is Dirk, M/M, and vise versa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanBean/pseuds/DeanBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk comes home drunk to canoodle with his boy-toy. And he invites his little brother to tag along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> A shorter fic in Dave's perspective, pre-this story is fast approaching. I just don't know when I'll have the time to finish.

For once, John was actually beating Dave at videogames. It may have been because the game was old (007 on PS2. Hell fucking yes) and it may have been because he’d played and beaten the game a million and seven times already. But he still felt like punching the air like Rocky after a long flight of steps every time he got a better score than his blonde best friend. 

It was designated hang out night. Friday night. The two of them had set the date ages ago and now it was religion. Take-out food, a crappy movie from before they were born and a videogame at alternating houses per week. This particular night was being spent at Dave and his older brother’s apartment and there were empty Chinese cartons littered amongst bottles of soda and bags of chips. It’s really dorky. They both knew it. But if they didn’t plan this they’d never see each other. 

After high school, Dave had started film production classes at the fancy art school down town. John was juggling job to job. He could never seem to keep one for more than a few months. Something to do with his awful office pranks. They were both completely tied with their adult lives and it, quite frankly, sucked. John missed the days when they were kids and could do this sort of stuff every day if they wanted.

“Fuck this noise, man,” Dave growled. He’d missed his target again while John was shooting missiles and taking names like nobody’s business. “There’s gotta be something wrong with this fucking controller or something.” 

“We’ve already switched twice,” John reminded him. 

“Shut your face, Egbert,” Dave jeered, setting his jaw in determination. John giggled to himself and eased up a bit on his hardcore game play so Dave wouldn’t ragequit. He was a horrible loser. Always had been. 

Behind them, the door opened and in entered a swaying older Strider. “Shit. You guys are still awake?” he slurred, a slight southern accent lilting around in his voice. John couldn’t help the smile that appearified on his face. “Oh. Forgot it’s dweeb night.” He said, kicking off his shoes before ambling to the living room. He’s drunk. John didn’t even have to look at him to know that. 

“Did you have a good time?” he asked anyway, angling his head towards Dirk without breaking eye contact with the game. Dirk leaned over the back of the futon to place a wet kiss on his cheek. 

“Yup,” he said and the smell of whisky on his breath was almost overpowering. He slumped over, leaning his entire weight on John’s head with a happy sigh. “Hey!” John yelped, abandoning the game to shove at Dirk. Dave laughed, assassinating John’s man and boosting his score. “This is no fair!” John whined, pressing the pause button to level the playing field while he pushed Dirk off of him. He stumbled back a bit before lunging forward, rolling over the futon to settle with his head in John’s lap and his long legs tangled in the metal armrests. 

“Wow smooth.” Dave shook his head. “But kindly fuck off. It’s my night with him.” 

John rolled his eyes. He hated it when the two of them talked about him like he was some sort of object. He didn’t belong to Dave, he was his best friend. And he didn’t belong to Dirk either, they were just… dating? John didn’t think that was the right term because they’d never really been on an actual date. Like, with candles and romance and stuff. There was just a lot of kissing and joking and having sex. 

“’M just layin’ here, little bro,” Dirk said. Wow. John liked it when he could hear that drawl. He wondered if Dave spoke the same way when he was drunk. Dirk flipped over, knocking his sunglasses and hat askew so he could snuggle into John’s stomach, placing a kiss underneath his navel. 

John smiled, plucking the pointy shades and hat away to toss them on the ground. He ran his fingertip down the side of Dirk’s face, making the blonde snicker drunkenly. He looked up at John with shining ginger eyes and batted his pale lashes like a schoolgirl. “I missed you,” he tried. 

“Gag me.” Dave retched when John cooed at him, bending down to rub their noses together. 

“Aww. Come on, Dave. He’s being sweet!” John gushed. It was rare occasion for the older Strider to bless him with gooey words. 

“He’s completely off his ass!” Dave objected. “It’s hang out night!” 

“Actually, it’s past three in the morning,” Dirk spoke up. “Hang out night was yesterday.” His gloved hand rose up like a dancing snake from a basket and hooked itself behind John’s neck for leverage so he could press their lips together in a sweet, slow kiss. “I believe this hot little piece of ass is mine for the remainder of the night.” He mumbled, words muffled against John’s mouth.

“Dirk Strider!” John scolded, jerking back and tearing Dirk’s hand away from him. He crossed his arms across his chest and scowled. “See if you get anything tonight you jerk.” 

“Tell him,” Dave encouraged. “Let’s get back to playing.” 

“I didn’t mean it!” Dirk backpedaled sloppily, wrapping his arms around John’s middle and kissing his stomach again. 

“No.” John glowered. Dirk sat up, pressing his chest into John and hugging onto him sideways. He rubbed his face into John’s shoulder and whined like a lost puppy. “Get off me.” John tried wriggling away, but it only increased Dirk’s grip. Like a boa constrictor. He moved, his mouth right next to John’s ear. “No. No don’t you dare. Dirk, I swear-“

“Angel,” Dirk whispered, his breath caressing John’s ear and making his face flush almost immediately. 

“Great. I’ve lost him.” Dave threw his hands up in exasperation. It was no secret that John was a sucker for pet names. Angel in particular. But it still wasn’t fair that Dirk used it against him like this!

“Mmm, Sugar,” Dirk purred, nipping at John’s earlobe. “I’m sorry. You know I didn’t mean it.” He moved again to lick at John’s collarbone. 

“Stop it,” John warned, but the way his hand was fisted in Dirk’s white polo contradicted his words. “I am _not_ that easy.” 

“Yes you are,” both brothers spoke at the same time. 

“Fuck both of you!” John yelled with a grimace fit for a king. 

“I’m down,” Dirk said, detaching his mouth from John’s flushed skin. “What do you say, Dave?” the younger Strider shrugged. 

“You can’t be serious.” John looked between them, disbelief echoing through his head. It’s not like he fantasized about this scenario a thousand times. The Strider’s deciding to take him at the same time. Being trapped between two sword practice toned, pale bodies with his hands buried deep in two different heads of light hair. Moaning, groaning, pushing and kissing from two sets of lips. Who even thought of that kind of stuff? Not John, no way. Though he did sometimes wonder if Dave was as big as his brother in certain neither regions. 

“What if we are?” Dirk asked, placing a hand on the side of John’s face. “Would you like that?”

Whoa. Where the fuck was this coming from. He had to be dreaming. That was the only possible solution. He was in the middle of a fucking fantastic wet dream. 

“Dude, you _would_ like it.” Dirk laughed. “Dave look, he’d like it. Wow that’s so fuckin’ hot.” He teased, pinching his boyfriend’s cheek. “Do you dream about both of us screwing you senseless, John? I’d say yes on account of how red your precious little face is turnin’ right now.” 

“I… I-“he began but couldn’t finish his sentence. If he told the truth, they’d be sure to rag on him for the rest of his life. But if he said no, they’d think he was just lying and rag on him anyway. It was a lose-lose situation all around if they weren’t being serious. If they were, it’s the best win-win John ever had the privilege to experience. 

“Lemme tell you a secret.” Dirk leaned in, gently brushing his lips back over John’s heated ear. “We dream about it too.” 

John gulped. Like really gulped like a bad cartoon. “Dave?” he squeaked. He needed his assurance that Dirk wasn’t just egging him on. 

His friend shrugged again. “We’ve talked about it a few times,” he admitted. “Never thought he’d ever get drunk enough to tell you about it, though.” 

John widened his eyes. “Why haven’t you told me?” he demanded.

“Yeah. I’m totally the kind of dude to tell my best bro that every time I hear my brother fucking him through the walls I get all hot and bothered under my dress,” Dave said. 

“You do?” John asked. Dirk had moved back to his neck again and it was getting hard for him to speak without his voice cracking. 

“Well you aren’t exactly quiet.” 

“My little screamer,” Dirk mumbled. John whacked him upside the head but it didn’t deter his ministrations. The creeping suspicion had gone from John’s brain and in its place was powerful curiosity. After all, it _was_ hang out night. 

“Come here.” He motioned to Dave. The younger brother looked him over for a moment before scooting closer. Dirk, ever curious, loosened his grip around John and settled for playing his hands across his stomach, inching his fingers underneath the material of his T-shirt. John reached out, curling a finger under Dave’s collar and tugging him forward to let their lips meet. 

They exhaled at the same time, awash with the wonderful shock of kissing someone for the first time. Dave tasted like cinnamon toothpaste and he smelled like the old leather of his favorite jacket. His lips parted for a moment, letting Dave brush his tongue affectively against John’s lower lip and the brunette whimpered. 

“Okay, I’ve kind of wanted to do that for a really long time,” Dave confessed, pushing his shades above his head. His red eyes were already darkened and smoldering like embers. “Bro never shares.” He slipped his long fingers into John’s hair, tugging slightly. 

“Sharing right now, ain’t I?” Dirk mumbled, wandering his hand over the front of John’s jeans. 

Wow holy shit this was actually happening. Dave smirked, closing in to shove John’s mouth open, dancing their tongues together. Holy shit John was making out with his best friend. And his best friends brother; his boyfriend of sorts, was feeling him up. This must be what heaven felt like. He moved, adjusting himself to face Dave. He threw his arms around his shoulders, lunging himself deeper into the kiss. His brow knitted together in concentration as he drank the younger Strider in. 

Dirk’s hands roamed underneath his shirt, caressing and massaging bare, sensitive skin. He hummed, kissing the back of John’s neck over and over. 

“I think you’re wearing way too many clothes,” Dave broke their kiss. His pale cheeks were flushed red with excited blood and John swallowed. 

“I think you’re right,” Dirk agreed, yanking at the bottom of John’s shirt. He pulled it roughly and John raised his arms, letting it be peeled from his back and tossed aside. His skin was darker than the brothers’ and he was a bit thicker. But he felt small as Dave’s pianist fingers played over his skin, tweaking here and there. 

“Your turn,” John said, wrenching Dave’s shirt off in one swift move. Pale skin. Delicious, sword scared, skin stretched over a trim frame. Dirk was more defined than his younger brother, but they were both lean on the skinny side with the perfect amount of lean muscle from their night time strifes on the roof. “Yummy.” He bent over, kissing Dave’s jawline with a smile. 

“First thing you have to know about sex with John, is that he talks entirely too much,” Dirk recited, slipping his hands inside the back of John’s pants to massage the soft flesh there through the thin material of his boxers. 

“No I don’t,” John countered. Nipping at Dave’s neck before turning back around to face his boyfriend. “Right now, you’re doing the talking.” He pulled Dirk to him by his lapels, heaving their mouths together in a familiarly searing smooch. With practiced hands, he wrenched the tight white shirt untucked and shoved his hands underneath. 

Dave’s arms snuck around him, trapping him between their bodies so he could yank his brother’s shirt off all the way, breaking their kiss for just a moment to let the fabric slip by. Dirk returned in earnest, sucking John’s bottom lip between his teeth and biting down. Not enough to break the skin. Not enough to hurt. But just enough to give evidence that tonight was going to be amazing. 

John moaned, wrapping himself around this Strider now. He was sandwiched between two bodies. He was sandwiched between two startlingly male bodies and he kicked himself silently for ever saying that he wasn’t a homosexual because it was a dirty lie. Dave rubbed his sides, murmuring into his ear. “Do you like this, John?” John sighed into Dirks mouth with a euphoric nod. “Hold on for the ride.” 

Detaching himself from John’s kisses, Dirk smiled dizzily. “Let’s move this party to the bedroom,” he suggested. Dave nodded in agreement and John whined. He didn’t want to move. He was happy right now. “Come on, angel. We’ll be more comfy in there,” Dave tucked a finger under his chin and forced his sky-blue eyes to look at him. John bit his lip, basking in the burning-hot orange of his eyes for a long second before giving in with a nod. 

He was perfectly fine with staying right there and fucking both of them on the futon. But Dirk was right. There was more room on his fluffy, king size bed. And that’s where they kept their special stash of supplies. He stood, making sure his jeans slipped down his ass just _so_ before looking over his shoulder and sauntering towards Dirk’s room. 

A second after John plopped down on the edge of the bed, Dave followed with Dirk in a sloppy third. His steps wavered because of the alcohol but determination was thick in his eyes. John fucking loved that look. Biting his lip again he leaned over, arching his back to turn the bedside lamp on, basking them in red tinted light. 

His mind had hatched a plan in the last few seconds that had his insides squirming with desire. “Why don’t you two-“ he tapped his index fingers together with an impish grin, trying to be as sexy as possible for an Egbert. 

Dirk burst into laughter, clutching his stomach and doubling over from the intoxicated chuckles. Dave snickered, thrusting his hands into his pockets and making his pants slip a few notches lower. Always the pinnacle of cool. 

“What?” John squeaked. “It’d be really hot! What’s so funny?” he asked. The brothers just giggled even harder. “Dirk!” 

The older Strider straightened up, wiping tears from his cheeks as he tried catching his breath. “You’re so everloving adorable,” he snorted. As John watched, he turned, grabbing his brother by the hips and pulling him forward. Dave reached up, looping his arms around Dirk’s shoulders like it was only natural. He was only an inch or two shorter than his older brother, but it was enough for Dirk to have to tilt his head down to bring their lips together. The kiss was long, deep and drawn out, both of them pushing each other’s mouths open bit by bit. They were all whiteness and ethereal glow, like angels in the dim light. 

John couldn’t help the groan that crawled up his throat. God damn it he was right. This was really fucking hot. Dirk’s hands fell to Dave’s ass, squeezing possessively. All angelic qualities were lost as teeth came into play. Dave sneered, biting down on Dirk’s lower lip and tugging, letting it go with a slight pop. John moved his own fingers, trailing them over his chest and stomach as he watched them. That was Dirk’s favorite thing. He knew how hot he must be getting.

“Satisfied?” Dirk asked, breaking the kiss. Dave looked dazed and his lips were glistening and bright pink. John nodded his head eagerly, aching to be between them. To be victim of one of their heated kisses. As they watched he popped the button of his jeans open, letting the zipper slide itself down as he reached inside. 

The nerves he’d felt when he’d first been with Dirk were long gone now and there was a dim realization in the back of his head that this was his first time with Dave. But right now he didn’t care. He was hot. He needed to be touched. “Fuck.” He let his head fall back, shutting his eyes tight as he pumped himself underneath his boxers with one arm propping him up. 

“I can take care of that for you.” John recognized Dave’s voice, closer than it had been before. Oh fuck. He’d never admit it in a million years, but he’d spent many a daydream on thinking about different ways he could get Dave Strider to suck his dick. Now it was happening. Holy shit. He let his eyes flutter open to find his best friend kneeling between his legs with a look of blazon desire in his eyes. Dirk sat in the chair across the room with his head in his hands, watching the two of them. 

John stopped his strokes, placing the other arm behind him. He leaned back on his elbows, raising his hips so Dave could pull his pants and boxers down in one movement. He was already hard and standing at attention. Dave smirked, picking up where John left off. 

“Oh my god,” John moaned. Dave’s hand was cold, but it quickly heated up with each tender pull. He pumped up and down until John could feel his pulse, racing and pounding, making his blood rush. Sweat sheened his body and he mewled, bucking his hips into Dave’s fist. 

“Fuck, Bro. He has no patience.” Dave snickered, releasing his hold on John’s dick to turn and face his older brother. 

“Ask him if he wants you to suck it,” Dirk suggested. Dave whipped back around and cocked an eyebrow. 

“Do you want me to suck your cock, John?” he asked breathily. 

A shudder wracked through John that almost threw off his balance. “Oh fuck yes!” he cried. “Dave, please. Please!” he was so used to Dirk making him beg that it was natural now. 

“Nice,” Dave smirked before diving down, curling his lips over his teeth and popping John’s sensitive tip in his mouth. His cheeks hollowed with a solid suck and John yelped. Wow this was hot. Holy shit Dave was sucking him off. 

The younger Strider pulled away, turning the length sideways before bringing his lips down again sideways. He lapped at the heated skin, sucking more and more into his mouth. His hands pressed into John’s hips, holding him down. The Brunette groaned, tossing his head as Dave repositioned again, taking nearly all of John into his hot mouth. 

“Mmm fuck, Dave,” John murmured, biting his lip. “This is so great.” 

Across the room, Dirk shifted in his seat, rubbing at himself through his tight black jeans. Dave began bobbing his head and John nearly screamed, locking eyes with his boyfriend. He jerked his head, gesturing the older brother to him. Dirk smirked, hesitating a moment before rising up and crossing the small space between the chair and his bed. 

“Having fun?” he asked, sitting next to John and stroking his damp hair back from his face. John moved an arm from underneath him and hooked a hand behind Dirk’s neck, pulling him down into an openmouthed kiss. Tongues lashed and Dirk groaned, knotting his fingers in John’s hair. 

Holy fuck this was the best day of John’s life. Or at least he thought it was until Dave started humming. Then he realized that _now_ it was the very best day of his life. With a desperate yelp, he pushed Dirk back, panting as Dave bobbed up and down between his legs. The older Strider grinned, reaching over John to tease a nipple between his fingers. “Fuck. Oh fuck yes, Dave… Dirk.” He buried his fingers in the mane of blonde hair. “Mmm yes. Yes. Yes! I’m… Shit I’m gonna cum.” He warned, gritting his teeth at the building pressure. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Dirk said, pulling back. Dave followed suit. John nearly wept. “Aww, calm down sweetie. We aren’t done yet.” He cooed, leaning back up to place a kiss on John’s pouting lips. “Switch places with Dave.” He commanded. 

“But-“ John tried. All Dirk had to do was quirk an eyebrow for John to concede, letting Dave take his spot seated on the edge of the bed. John settled between his legs, the bulge in his jeans staring him straight in the face. Dave looked down at him too, stroking his fingers through his messy black hair. John realized that he was the only one in the room completely naked and he felt the need to remedy that. Neglecting his aching member, he reached up, unbuttoning and unzipping his best friend’s pants. 

“You gonna suck my little brother off, John?” Dirk asked, moving to kneel next to him. “I’ve told him about how pretty your lips look around my dick.” 

Dave’s smirk widened into a grin and John can’t help but cock an eyebrow. The two of them sure seemed to discuss him a lot. After a moment of contemplation, he decided that he liked this development. They could think about him all they wanted. Dirk lurched next to him, roaming his hands over John’s back as he tugged on Dave’s jeans, letting them pool around his feet. Red boxers. Of course. He didn’t expect anything else. 

“Here’s to you.” Dave saluted, tilting back to lean on an elbow, one hand still buried in John’s hair. The brunette hooked his fingers under the waistband of his shorts and pulled, making a diagonal line and kissing the light spattering of translucent blonde hair on the arrow shaped muscle leading down to the prize. With an excited grin, John slid them all the way off, only to gasp in surprise. 

Dave was pierced. A metal ring straight through the tip of his cock. Holy shit, he’d never told John anything about that. John’s hand roamed, pumping Dave a few times before flicking his fingernails across the cold metal. He could almost hear it ring. Fucking. A. These brother’s were full of dangerous surprises. 

Enthusiastically, John lifted the length up to run his tongue along the underside like a Popsicle. He dived back down again, pressing kisses to the very base before licking upwards again, slathering him. Ravishing him with a devious grin. The new metal against his tongue was exciting and new and he wanted to reach down to touch himself, but Dirk was already there, massaging his thighs. God damn it this is fucking bliss. 

Saliva built up in his mouth as he sucked at Dave’s tip, eliciting the first hint of noise from the boy all night. He had a bad gag reflex and there was no way he’d be able to take in the entire thing (which was just a smidge bigger than his brother’s. But John would never point out that fact). He compensated with his hands, pumping and twisting as he licked and kissed and sucked. 

“Damn,” Dave complimented, putting force in his hand to try to push John further down. 

“Careful,” Dirk warned, crawling over to situate himself behind John, massaging his ass as he spoke. “We haven’t worked out the kinds in his gag reflex yet.” 

John chuckled around Dave’s dick, creating vibration that even he could feel. The younger Strider gasped, rocking his hips side to side. John tilted his head up again, a trail of saliva sticking between the ring in Dave’s dick to his bottom lip. He grinned, sucking it up before lapping at Dave’s skin again, pulling flesh in for tender French kisses. 

Behind him, Dirk kneaded the softness of John’s ass, pulling the cheeks apart and pressing them back together over and over again like a child playing with clay. John shivered, silently urging his boyfriend to get the show on the road already. Dirk somehow read his find, slipping a few fingers between the mounds of supple flesh and rubbing at the ringed muscle with feather light touches. John gasped, pausing in his ministrations. There was a pop and he felt cold liquid dripping down his backside.

“Dirk…” he said, nuzzling his cheek into Dave’s hot length. The younger blonde massaged his shoulders with a somewhat knowing smile. Dirk’s fingers pressed a little bit harder but still left plenty to be desired. John was hot. Hot and ready and throbbing for more already. “Mm, Dirk please.” He fell into his begging routine. 

“All in good time,” Dirk chuckled. John groaned in frustration, turning his attention back to sucking Dave’s dick. He threw himself into the task, trying to distract himself from his boyfriend’s teasing strokes. He was making soft circles now, using both hands. 

Hours could have flown by. John really didn’t care because he was trapped between two loving Striders and basking in the warmth. Just like he’d always wanted. But there was still that aching annoyance between his legs. He readjusted himself, spreading his legs wider for Dirk and giving himself more access. He dropped one hand to the floor for balance and used the other to reach under himself. 

Dirk tisked, swatting the hand away and John whined, popping the dick from his mouth again. “Dirk I can’t stand it anymore!” he groaned, bouncing his ass up in down to try to get his point across. “Fuck me already. Please!” Dave laughed, loosening his grip on John’s hair to pet him instead. Probably supposed to be soothing. But it wasn’t. 

“See, that’s what I hear at night that gets my rocks off,” Dave chided. “Your voice carries, Egbert.” 

“Tell your god damn brother to do it, then!” John whined, plopping his cheek on Dave’s thigh in a temperate rage. In response, Dirk pressed a finger inside of him. Only to the first knuckle, but it was enough. John sighed in relief. “Better,” he said. “More.”

The older brother snickered, forcing his finger in deeper. John groaned, dragging his lips along the white skin of Dave’s thighs. He placed both hands firmly on the ground now. He needed all the balance he could get. Dirk wriggled inside of him, exploring the velvet walls at will. His other hand roamed upwards, squeezing John’s balls between his fingers. Just the right amount of pressure to make John whimper. 

And then the magic happened. His fingers brushed against the most sensitive part of John’s body and he jerked, arching his back like a stretching cat. 

“Fuck _yes_!” he screamed. “God damn it, more. Harder!” he demanded. Dirk complied, adding a second finger to the first. John smiled, rocking back on Dirk’s hand and angling his mouth back over Dave’s length. With each movement he gained more pleasure for himself and gave it away to his best friend, licking and sucking and taking as much of him as possible into his mouth as Dirk stretched him.

Another finger joined the first two and John yelped, forcing himself not to bite down. “Mmmph,” he groaned, his mouth full of Dave’s dripping cock. He pulled back, replacing his mouth with his hand, spreading the beaded fluid at the tip with the pad of his thumb. “Daaave-“ he whined. “Your brother is taking forever. Tell him to fuck me already. Please-“ he gasped. Dirk had purposely pressed against his prostate, rubbing at the spot like someone pressing a bruise to see if it still hurt. “Ohhh yes,” John mewled. 

“Sounds like he wants you to fuck him, Bro,” Dave laughed breathily. “Better comply before he explodes.” 

“He has to ask nicely,” Dirk teased, spreading his fingers deep inside his boyfriend. 

“Oh fuck that shit!” John objected. “Dirk Strider ride me like the fucking cowboy you are this fucking instant. I swear to fucking god.” He nearly sobbed. 

“That’s my angel,” the smile was audible in Dirk’s voice. He pulled his fingers away and situated his hips in their place, rubbing his protected tip against John’s slippery, relaxed opening. Wow. John felt the scrape of Dirk’s jeans zipper against his sensitive skin and growled in frustration. Just _once_ he’d like for Dirk to get _all the way naked_ besides in the goddamn shower. But the frustration was quickly replaced by a scream of pressure as Dirk slid into him up to the hilt, filling him up completely. 

“Oh god, that’s hot,” Dave said. John nodded in agreement, wriggling his hips around the firmness of Dirk inside of him. God he loved this feeling. 

Being filled. Owned. Loved. Dirk did it so perfectly. He began to move, gliding almost halfway out before slamming back in again, rotating his hips. He grabbed at John’s waist, latching on to let himself build up a slow, steady rhythm. 

“Keep sucking,” Dirk ordered. John didn’t think twice, sealing his lips around the head of Dave’s cock once more. 

Each thrust into John created a moan and a thrust onto Dave’s length. He was groaning now, his head limp and his pale body glistening with sweat. John did this to him. Just like he did to Dirk. It was his fault that they were both shivering in complete pleasure and he loved it. He loved them both. So much. His eyes met Dave’s and both of them smirked at each other like best friend sharing a private joke. Dirk remedied that quickly by a particularly hard thrust that made John shut his eyes in completely white, hot bliss. 

He clenched his muscles around Dirk and felt him stiffen even more. “Shit,” he slurred, giving up all hope of keeping it slow and ramming into him. John did the same to Dave, using Dirk’s force to his advantage. The three of them moved together, Dirk slamming into John, John bobbing his head to the same rhythm and Dave bucking his hips up to meet him in the middle. 

John groaned, unable to use his hands on himself. They were both occupied with holding him up and stroking Dave, pressing and squeezing and twisting in his own signature way. The younger Strider groaned again. John liked that noise. Wow, he really fucking liked that noise. 

Dave whimpered again, muttering mixed warnings and encouragements, his hands tightening again in John’s hair. John pulled back, pumping harshly up and down before Dave came, spilling over his shoulder and shooting across his back. 

Behind him, Dirk growled, picking up the pace even more. John screamed, his arms giving out from under him because of the force. He crossed his arms on the carpet, biting at his lip. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he knew Dirk didn’t mean to hurt him. This was just how he got his relief. Hard. Fast. Hot. “Oh God, Dirk. Fuck me.” He groaned. “Fuckmefuckmefuckme!” 

Dirk’s stubby fingernails dug into him, gripping tighter and tighter until he finally burst, spilling over. White hot euphoria spread inside John like spilled milk and he moaned at the sudden stillness. Dirk grunted, pulling out and plopping onto the ground. John whined at the emptiness and his own lack of attention. His arousal was aching and painful, swollen between his legs. 

“Oh, baby. I’m sorry,” Dirk murmured, coming back from his post-coital high. The accent was gone from his voice, replaced by the completely normal way dirk spoke.“Here. Let me fix it. Lay down. Poor angel,” he placed guiding hands on John, laying him on the scratchy carpet. “Dave, help me out here,” he said, moving John’s legs aside to make room for him. Liquidly, Dave slid down from the bed and settled next to his brother. 

Together, they lapped at John’s mistreated member. John’s back bowed at the touch of two separate, warm, wet tongues sliding across his thighs and balls and finally. Finally his dick. Oh god. He basked in the feeling squirming underneath them for long blissfully moments before propping himself up to look at them properly. Two bouncing blonde heads taking care of him. He sunk a hand each into their sweat dampened hair, living out his dreams. It didn’t take long for him to come after that, spilling onto their already pale cheeks. 

The two of them licked John’s essence off of each other with giggles only shared between two Brother’s that though they’d gotten away with something incredible together. 

“We have to do this again.” John murmured, curling over on his side to watch the two of them with sleepy eyes. His limbs were heavy with exhaustion and he felt gross and sweaty and completely spent. 

“Aww, we tuckered him out,” Dave snickered. John blinked up at him, falling asleep fast. Dirk laughed, the first of the three to stand up. He scooped John up with a grunt, tossing him as gently as possible onto the delightful softness of his bed. Instinctually, John crawled underneath the thick covers, making a vacuum around himself. 

The two brother’s join him on either side. Two sets of arms wrapped around him, two steady puffs of hot breath on him. Two beating hearts. Two sex-spent bodies. 

John drifted off to sleep knowing that he wouldn’t dream. Because his dreams had already come true.


End file.
